Making Love
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for phycha / pacar-suami-dosen-yang galak / Sakura sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir/ refisi setiap harinya /Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya 'Ibu' / siapa 'Itachi'/kisah mainstrum-WARNING rate M for 20(plus-plus) /DLDR/Oneshoot/Sasu-saku


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Request for** **phycha**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari **phycha** , author hanya menambah-nambah dikit dan akhirnya jadi sebuah fic XD, semoga sesuai dengan keinginan deh, meskipun ternyata alurnya agak sedikit melenceng dari yang di request, ehehehe.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime bukan hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 20+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Making Love ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Mahasiswa semester akhir, seakan menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mengharuskan mereka angkat kaki dari dunia perkuliahan, bukannya di usir, tapi seperti itulah yang harusnya terjadi jika sedang menjadi mahasiswa dengan status akan segera meninggalkan kampus.

Haruno Sakura, gadis ini biasanya akan terlihat berseri-seri saat ke kampus, tapi kali ini wajahnya kusut dan kantung mata mulai menghiasi wajahnya, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus diri. Pagi ini dengan wajah lelahnya, sebagai mahasiswi ekonomi semester akhir, dia harus kembali mendatangi sebuah ruangan yang di mana dia tidak ingin kembali lagi berulang kali, hanya ada ucapan menusuk yang akan selalu di dengarnya.

Berdiri dan mematung di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan nama dosen di sana. **Uchiha Sasuke, SE., .,AK.,CA** , dosen yang memiliki gelar yang cukup panjang dan sudah pernah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di luar negeri, sekarang dia memilih bekerja menjadi dosen di salah satu kampus di kota yang katanya kota kelahirannya, umurnya mungkin 30-an, banyak mahasiswa menjadikannya bahan pembicaraan sebagai dosen yang cukup muda, cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan juga tampan.

Gadis ini tidak begitu suka akan sikap tegas dosennya, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya sedikit bersemangat, dia akan bisa melihat wajah dosennya itu setiap harinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu ruanganku?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura spontan berbalik dan mundur menjauh, menatap dosennya itu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Se-sensei, aku datang untuk konsultasi! A-aku pikir sensei ada di dalam." Ucap Sakura, jantungnya hampir copot, dia terkejut sendiri melihat dosennya itu yang ternyata berada di luar ruangan.

"Uhm, Baiklah, mana laporan proposalmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia meminta laporan Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai sibuk mengambilnya dalam tas dan memberikan pada Sasuke, pria itu berjalan masuk sambil menatap lembaran yang di mana dia meminta Sakura untuk perbaikan lagi, Sakura berjalan mengekornya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Pria itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap sebuah paragraf yang menurutnya tidak sesuai.

"Lagi-lagi, coret sendiri bagian ini." Ucap Sasuke, mengembalikan laporan Sakura dan meminta mahasiswinya itu mencoretnya sendiri.

Sakura menatap malas ke arah dosennya itu, mengambil pulpen dan mencoretnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengikuti apa yang sensei ucapkan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa percuma jika harus di perbaiki dan lagi mendapat coretan.

"Kau keliru mengetik kalimatnya, baca ulang buku yang aku sarankan." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan dan duduk di kursinya, hari ini dia sedikit lelah, setelah menyelesaikan seminar yang dimana dia pun ikut menjadi narasumber, berikutnya dia harus mengajar dan baru sekarang bisa duduk santai di ruangannya.

"Setidaknya sensei bisa membantuku sedikiiiiit saja." Ucap Sakura, menatap penuh harap di hadapan Sasuke, dia ingin mendapat sedikit bantuan dari seseorang yang sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya.

Bukan hanya sebagai dosen pembimbing, Sakura sudah cukup lama mengagumi dosennya itu sejak masuk ke fakultas ekonomi ini, banyak mahasiswi lainnya yang jatuh hati pada dosen yang terkenal sebagai dosen _killer_ itu, tegas dan katanya pelit memberikan nilai, tugasnya banyak dan kuis dadakan, namun sedikit berbeda, dosen ini akhirnya menyerah pada mahasiswi yang terus mengejarnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, perjuangannya di mulai saat di semester dua hingga mengajukan proposal, barulah Sakura mendapat pengakuan dari dosennya itu, Sasuke tidak terganggu akan keras kepala Sakura, namun dia menghargai perasaan tulus dari mahasiswinya itu, tidak banyak wanita yang jika di tolak berulang kali akan segera menyerah, tapi Sakura, seperti tidak memiliki kata 'menyerah' jika terhadapnya.

 **Pukk.**

Sasuke menggetok kepala Sakura dengan gulungan kertas, merasa jika ucapan mahasiswi yang di bimbingnya sekaligus pacarnya itu tidak bisa di terima, meskipun mereka memiliki hubungan, Sasuke tidak akan pernah melembut atau sedikit berbaik hati padanya.

"Lakukan dengan benar, jangan bermalas-malasan dan selesaikan laporanmu itu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Ayolah, bantu aku sedikit saja." Mohon Sakura.

"Tidak, sekarang pergilah ke perpustakaan dan baca baik-baik buku referensimu." Tegas Sasuke.

Memasang wajah kesal, Sasuke pun tidak membantunya, Sakura mulai menyimpan laporannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya." Ucap Sakura, nadanya di buat seakan dia tengah marah.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat kesal, tapi dia pun senang melihat tingkah marah Sakura, dengan begitu dia bisa tahan untuk tidak membantu Sakura yang akan berusaha sendiri dengan semester akhirnya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti berjalan keluar dan berbalik, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Jam 7 malam, aku tunggu di parkiran." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa itu penting?" Ucap Sakura, dia tengah malas menanggapi apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuknya, seakan menjadi balasan akan sikap keras Sasuke padanya.

"Penting, sudah, jangan berwajah seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali berjalan dan tidak mengatakan apapun, suasana hati Sakura memburuk, dia akan ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan laporannya lagi dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 7 malam,

Suasana kampus mulai akan sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah praktek atau tengah meneliti yang kadang tinggal lebih lama di kampus, Sasuke sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mengajarnya dan tengah menunggu di parkiran, menatap jam tangannya dan Sakura belum juga datang, mengingat akan wajah marah gadis itu, dia tetap akan menjadi dosen yang jahat pada siapapun, bahkan itu pacarnya.

Jam 7 lewat 30 menit, Sakura baru muncul, Sasuke pun di buat kesal untuk menunggu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura terlihat ogah-ogahan untuk mendatanginya.

"Aku sibuk sensei, proposalku belum juga di acc dan itu membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura dengan sengaja memasang wajah malasnya dan terus mengeluarkan kalimat dengan menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, Sakura terang-terangan menyindirnya, dia tidak juga tersenyum sejak tadi. Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Sasuke, walaupun dia tegas, pria ini masih memiliki sisi lembut terhadap Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu." Ucap Sakura, hatinya cepat menjadi luluh jika mendapat perlakuan manis dari pacarnya yang cukup tua darinya, sekarang Sasuke berumur 35 tahun dan Sakura masih 21 tahun, umur yang terlampau jauh, tapi hal itu membuat Sakura tidak peduli, Sasuke masih terlihat sangat muda, sedikit berbeda dari umurnya yang sudah tua.

"Aku tahu kau lelah akhir-akhir ini, aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam, setelahnya kerjakan laporanmu dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, sensei!" Tegas Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke selalu sibuk dan mereka pun jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura juga sibuk menyelesaikan laporannya, dia hanya akan bertemu Sasuke jika akan konsultasi, tapi sikap Sasuke sangat tegas padanya, seakan tidak sedang bertemu dengan pacar sendiri, tapi malah bertemu dengan dosen yang jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke selesai memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi di garasi, baru saja keluar dari mobil seorang anak kecil berlari cukup cepat dan berakhir dengan memeluk Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, ayah!" Ucap anak kecil dengan rambut yang terlihat sedikit mirip Sasuke, berwarna hitam, wajah mereka pun hampir sama.

"Jangan berlarian, kau akan jatuh." Tegur Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala anak kecil itu, sebuah anggukan tegas darinya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke, mereka pun berjalan bersama memasuki sebuah rumah.

"Uhm, sudah!" Dia terlihat begitu ceria saat Sasuke akhirnya pulang.

Pria itu menatap sejenak ke arah anak kecil yang sudah berumur 4 tahun, setiap harinya Sasuke akan meninggalkannya bersama seorang pengasuh yang mengurus segala keperluannya. Uchiha Itachi, dia di beri nama yang sama dengan nama kakak tertua Sasuke yang meninggal saat kecelakaan bersama istrinya, awalnya anak kecil itu tidak menggunakan nama ayahnya, tapi Sasuke ingin tetap mengenang kakaknya, namanya pun di ubah saat Itachi masih berumur 5 bulan, sayang sekali Itachi harus kehilangan orang tuanya, beruntung saat itu dia di titipkan pada Sasuke, akhirnya anak itu tetap hidup, hingga sekarang Itachi tidak mengetahui kebenaran tentang kedua orang tua kandungnya. Satu hal lainnya, Sasuke pun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Itachi pada Sakura, memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan Sakura nantinya, mungkin dia akan sedikit tidak bisa menerima seorang anak kecil yang akan terus memanggil Sasuke sebagai ayahnya, itu hanya pemikiran terburuk Sasuke. Menghela napas, akan ada saatnya dia harus mengatakan segalanya pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamarnya, Sakura masih sibuk mengetik bagian yang salah pada laporannya, dia ingin segera revisi ini berakhir, setiap harinya melihat lembaran laporannya itu dan membuatnya muak sendiri.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan dari kamar Sakura, gadis ini menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, membuka pintunya dan menatap ibunya yang menatap balik padanya dengan ceria.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Sakura, wajah ibunya membuatnya curiga, seperti ada hal yang tengah membuat Haruno Mebuki itu sangat senang.

"Ibu dan ayah ingin kau ke ruang tamu, ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan." Ucap Mebuki.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sangat penting."

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan laporanku, bu."

"Hanya beberapa menit saja."

Sedikit malas, Sakura mematikan laptopnya sejenak setelah menyimpan data laporan yang telah di perbaikan, mengikuti ibunya ke ruang tamu, ayahnya sudah berada di sana dan menikmati kopi hangatnya, mereka pun mulai duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, tidak biasanya kedua orang tuanya ingin berbicara serius padanya.

"Begini, ayah dan ibu sudah tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki pacar, setidaknya bawalah kemari, kami akan menilai pacarmu itu, sekarang kau sudah cukup untuk bisa menikah, Sakura." Ucap Kizashi, Haruno Kizashi.

"A-apa menikah!" Sakura cukup terkejut. "Tu-tunggu, bagaimana ayah tahu jika aku pu-punya pacar?" Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan belum bicara apa-apa pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Walaupun ayah hanya seorang staf di bagian tata usaha di fakultasmu, ayah sudah tahu jika dosen yang terlihat tampan itu biasanya akan menemuimu." Ucap Kizashi, beberapa kali dia tidak sengaja menemukan anaknya pergi dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Kadang aku lupa jika ayah pun bekerja di fakultasku."_ Batin Sakura, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi, ayah pun sudah tahu.

"Ibu juga ingin tahu seperti apa pria yang kau sukai itu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Dia pria yang tampan dan gelarnya cukup bagus, bahkan dia terkenal sebagai dosen terbaik." Kizashi yang menjelaskannya, tak lupa mengacungi jempol sekedar membanggakan dosen itu.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap ayahnya yang seakan lebih tahu pacarnya seperti apa, menghela napas, sejujurnya hubungan mereka belum terlalu lama dan Sakura baru saja merasakan usahanya yang membuahkan hasil, namun menurutnya menikah di usia sekarang tidak begitu di inginkannya, Sakura masih senang akan hubungan pacaran dan menikmati masa mudanya.

"Aku belum ingin menikah." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Kami belum lama menjalin hubungan ini, apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke-sensei nantinya jika tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan ingin menikah dengannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika kalian saling mencintai apa salahnya?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Ayah tidak mengerti, aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke-sensei, aku hanya ingin menikmati hubungan ini perlahan."

"Dengar Sakura, ayah pun ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dosen Uchiha itu pria yang sudah sesuai untukmu, segeralah resmikan hubungan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri, ayah dan ibu merestuimu."

"Tapi-"

"-Jika dia tidak ingin menikahimu, akhiri saja hubungan kalian dan ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih baik dan lebih muda dari Uchiha itu." Ucap Kizashi, sedikit tegas padanya, dia tidak ingin ada pria yang hanya bermain-main dengan perasaan anaknya tanpa tahu akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Sakura terlihat sedih, ayahnya kadang akan bersikap tegas dengan hal yang lebih serius, menatap ke arah ibunya dan hanya ada tatapan pasrah, seakan ibunya pun setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya,

Hal ini cukup mengganggu pikiran Sakura hingga esok harinya, Sakura menyelesaikan laporannya kemarin malam, tapi tidak dengan wajah datarnya saat bertemu Sasuke, dia jauh lebih tenang bahkan saat Sasuke mengatakan tinggal pada bagian bab kesimpulan dan laporannya pun akan di acc, biasanya dia akan segera protes atau kembali memohon bantuan pada Sasuke. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Sakura hari ini, Sasuke beranggapan jika dia terlalu tegas dan membuat Sakura ikut merasa _down_.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, baiklah akan aku selesaikan." Ucap Sakura, mengambil laporannya dan kedua tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau sedikit aneh."

"Eh? Benarkah? Hehehehe, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya kurang tidur." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menutupi apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius pada Sakura.

Gadis di hadapannya mengalihkan tatapannya, dia pun tidak berani menatap Sasuke, terlihat menghela napas. "Aku hanya lelah, itu saja." Ucap Sakura, masih tidak ingin berkata jujur.

"Masih tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa aku harus cari tahu sendiri akan sikap anehmu itu?"

Sakura terdiam, menatap Sasuke dan menundukkan wajahnya. "I-ini sedikit rumit, aku yakin sensei tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan mendengarkan apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana jika ayahnya ingin mereka menikah, ini terlalu mendadak dan menurut Sakura memikirkan hal terburuk jika Sasuke belum berkeinginan dengan hubungan yang lebih serius itu.

"Kita akan berbicara setelah aku mengubah kesimpulannya." Ucap Sakura, bergegas mengambil laporannya dan pamit pada Sasuke, dia pun terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan dosennya itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dan membuat Sasuke penasaran, dia ingin segera tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Perpustakaan akan segera di tutup, sebaiknya kau kerjakan laporanmu di rumahmu." Tegur seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Sudah jam 8 malam dan Sakura belum juga keluar dari perpustakaan, dia pun tidak datang kembali ke ruangan Sasuke, sengaja mengulur waktu agar Sasuke segera pulang, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan segera keluar." Ucap Sakura, menyimpan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas keluar, suasana begitu sepi di area kampus, hanya tinggal dia sendirian yang masih berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke, dia berhasil menghindar, Sasuke mungkin sudah pulang, sedikit iseng memutar gagang pintu ruangan itu dan cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kau sengaja membuatku menunggu lama?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang.

"Se-sensei! Kau masih berada disini? A-a-aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Panik Sakura, rencananya gagal, Sasuke belum juga pulang dan masih berada di ruangannya.

"Mana laporanmu?" Sasuke tidak peduli dan ingin menyelesaikan pemeriksaan laporan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku berbohong untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini." Ucap Sakura, dia pun merasa bersalah.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal, waktunya terbuang hanya untuk menunggu sia-sia, pria itu pun berjalan lebih cepat, ke arah Sakura, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka, menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam, segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sakura sangat terkejut, dia pun bisa melihat wajah kesal dosennya itu. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan melipat kedua lengan bajunya.

"Se-se-sensei?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Jangan memanggilku 'sensei' jika hanya kita berdua." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan menghimpitnya di sisi dinding.

Wajah Sakura sangat merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia pun takut jika Sasuke tengah marah padanya, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tengan kekar itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa menutup matamu, Hn?" Ucap Sasuke, suaranya bariton yang terdengar begitu dalam.

Segera membuka matanya. "I-ini membuatku malu! Aku bahkan sulit menatap sen- ah maksudku menatapmu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun panik dengan posisi yang terus membuat wajahnya merona.

"Aku lelah menunggumu, tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah, ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu, jadi katakan saja padaku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan lembut yang di perlihatkannya.

Sakura sedikit memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, terlalu dekat dan membuatnya kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura, sebagai awal pembicaraan.

"Hn, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan sebuah kecupan di jidat Sakura, gadis itu semakin malu di buatnya.

"Jadi jika...jika saja...uhm.." Sakura terdiam, masih belum berani untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menunggu ucapan gadis ini selesai.

"To-tolong beri aku ruang." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke terus menghimpitnya ke dinding, dia jadi sulit untuk berbicara, jantungnya terus berdebar-debar.

Pria itu pun menjauh, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan memintanya duduk di kursinya, Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar pada mejanya, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Sakura, dia ingin gadis itu segera berbicara padanya dan tidak berbelit-belit, dia amat benci akan ucapan yang terlalu rumit.

"Katakan intinya saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengalihkan tatapannya. "Be-begini ayahku ingin kita menikah." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya masih menunduk. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kedua orang tuaku ingin segera aku menikah? Mereka pun mengatakan setuju saja jika kita bersama, tapi-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia tidak percaya diri akan hal ini, hanya ada rasa malu yang semakin membesar di benaknya. "-Aku yakin kau pun akan beranggapan aneh padaku, tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal ini, lagi pula menikah adalah sebuah hubungan yang begitu penting dan sangat serius, aku belum kepikiran hingga ke sana dan juga-" Sakura menatap Sasuke, wajah pria itu tetap tenang. "Mana mungkin pria sepertimu ingin menikahi gadis sepertiku? Itu hal konyol." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat tidak percaya diri, tapi jika aku tidak katakan ini padamu, ayah ingin hubungan kita berakhir dan dia akan menjodohkanku dengan pemuda lain." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedih, dia sangat sedih jika harus menerima kenyataan akan putus dengan Sasuke.

Sebuah pelukan erat dari pria berwajah dingin ini, Sakura pun terkejut, melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Sungguh?" Ucap Sakura, masih tidak percaya.

Pelukan Sasuke terlepas, dia pun berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, menghapus air mata gadis itu, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Hn, aku serius akan menikahimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan Sakura terlihat ragu.

"Apa ini yang terus mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tatapan pria itu butuh kejujuran dari Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan berbicara pada kedua orang tuamu, aku ingin mereka tahu jika aku serius padamu." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata, dia terlihat senang sekaligus terharu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir gadis itu, setelahnya pelukan erat dari Sakura.

"Tapi, ada yang harus aku perlihatkan padamu sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan suasana kembali menjadi tenang, Sasuke berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura, gadis itu pun berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Datanglah ke rumahku, besok." Ucap Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya penasaran, Sakura hanya meng-iya-kan jika dia akan mendatangi rumah Sasuke, setidaknya hari ini dia mendapat kabar baik, Sasuke akan menikahinya, dengan begitu ayahnya tidak akan sibuk lagi mencarikannya pemuda lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke, rumah bagus, tidak begitu mewah tapi rumah itu terlihat elegan, berjalan masuk dan memencet bel, hari ini Sasuke libur dan Sakura pun tidak akan bisa kembali memeriksakan laporannya, walaupun laporannya itu sudah selesai dan tinggal di acc, pintu itu belum terbuka, kembali memencet bel.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat wanita paru baya, tatapan yang begitu ramah. "Oh, selamat datang, nona Haruno." Ucap wanita itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Eh? Anda mengenalku?" Ucap Sakura, baru saja bertemu wanita itu dan langsung mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tuan Uchiha sudah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya. Aku pelayan di rumah ini."

Sakura baru saja mengetahui hal ini, Sasuke memiliki pelayan di rumah, pintu di buka lebar, gadis itu berjalan masuk, terkejut, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk gadis itu, sedikit lucu dengan tinggi badannya yang cukup pendek dari Sakura.

"Ibuuu!" Ucapnya senang.

"Eh? I-ibu?" Sakura pun di buat bingung, baru saja datang di rumah Sasuke dan sudah ada yang memanggilnya ibu.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, gadis ini berjongkok dan memperhatikan anak kecil itu, tatapannya terlihat terkejut, anak itu sangat mirip Sasuke, dari rambut dan warna mata, bahkan sorot matanya.

"Aku senang ibu akhirnya datang." Ucap Itachi, dia begitu bahagia melihat Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku bukan ibumu, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku bahkan belum punya anak." Ucap Sakura, masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibuku." Ucap Itachi.

"Itachi, sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak berlarian, kau akan jatuh." Tegur Sasuke, dia baru saja turun dari tangga, mengenakan baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana kain hitam panjangnya, dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, style yang lebih santai dan terkesan seperti seorang remaja.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Itachi, menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu ibu." Wajah anak kecil itu kembali ceria.

"Sa-Sasuke ada apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia, dia siapa? Kenapa dia harus memangggilku 'ibu'?" Sakura benar-benar bingung, dia tidak memahami apapun.

Sasuke terus berjalan dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Inilah yang ingin aku perlihatkan, namanya Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Sasuke.

" _U-Uchiha Itachi? Marga yang sama? Wajah yang sama? Artinya, heeee...! Sasuke sudah punya anak!"_

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke dan menatap Itachi, alisnya berkerut, sedikit syok melihat sebuah kebenaran, Sakura pacaran dengan seorang pria yang sudah memiliki satu anak.

"Ja-jadi ini yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" Ucap Sakura, sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke.

Itachi tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan mereka, sebelumnya Sasuke hanya mengatakan padanya, jika dia akan segera mendapat seorang ibu baru yang baik hati dan akan menyayanginya, Itachi begitu senang, dia pun sangat antusias, tidak sabar ingin memanggil ibu pada wanita yang di bicarakan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tatapan ragu itu, dia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam reaksi Sakura, termasuk apa yang sekarang di lihatnya, gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, seakan belum bisa menerimanya.

"Tolong bawa Itachi ke kamarnya." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Apa nanti aku bisa bertemu ibu lagi?" Ucap Itachi sebelum dia pergi.

Hanya ada sebuah anggukan dan senyum dari Sasuke, dia pun membelai perlahan puncuk kepala anak kecil itu, Itachi melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura saat di bawa pergi.

Pelayan dan Itachi sudah pergi, kini hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar, dia tidak yakin jika gadis itu akan tenang setelah apa yang di lihatnya dan tidak nyaman jika berada di kediamannya.

"Aku pikir kau seorang pria lajang?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi kau kecewa padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun santai mengendarai mobilnya.

Mengalihkan tatapannya. "Ti-tidak juga, hanya ini sedikit membuatku terkejut." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, lalu, apa kau masih ingin melakukan rencanamu?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam, pikirannya cukup kacau saat ini, jika mereka menikah, Sakura sudah harus siap mengurus anak kecil yang bernama Itachi itu, tapi jika dia membatalkannya, maka ayahnya yang akan bergerak mencarikan pemuda lain, kebimbangan pun melandanya, di satu sisi dia begitu mencintai Sasuke dan berharap hubungan mereka jauh lebih berkembang, di satu sisi, anak kecil itu cukup besar.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku melamun tadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua terserah darimu, aku hanya tidak ingin berbohong apa-apa padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm.."

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama, sekedar menghilang perasaan tidak enak gadis itu, selama mereka bersama, Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura tidak senang, senyum di wajahnya pun jarang di perlihatkannya, dia akan menyerah jika akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa menerima Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika saja hari ini respon Sakura baik terhadap Itachi, Sasuke akan segera berkunjung ke rumahnya, namun gadis itu tidak juga memperlihatkan sikap menerimanya, dia hanya mengantar Sakura pulang dan bergegas pergi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya berkunjung dan meminta pada kedua orang tua Sakura, gadis itu harus benar-benar mempermantapkan hatinya dan Sasuke menunggu akan hal itu.

"Sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak mengajak Sasuke masuk?" Ucap Kizashi.

"Dia ada kesibukan." Bohong Sakura.

"Hoo, katakan padanya kapan akan berkunjung agar kami bisa bersiap-siap." Ucap Kizashi, dia pun senang jika Sasuke mau menikahi anaknya.

"Nanti saja ayah." Ucap Sakura, dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, suasana hatinya memburuk.

Kizashi menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, gadis itu terdengar tidak bersemangat, bahkan ogah-ogahan untuk menentukan waktu pertemuan mereka.

Membuang diri di atas kasur, menutup matanya. _"Aku harus bagaimanaaaa! Ada seorang anak kecil yang sudah memanggilku ibu! Tidak-tidak, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku, aku kecewa pada Sasuke? tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini."_ Batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berturut-turut Sakura tidak juga ke kampus, laporan yang seharusnya sudah acc kembali di tundanya, dia belum bisa bertemu Sasuke kembali, keadaan ini sedikit rumit baginya, wajahnya terlihat lelah, dia sulit tidur dan terus memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak pernah keluar dari kamar? Bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu?" Tegur Mebuki, Sakura terus berada di kamarnya, makanan pun hanya sedikit di sentuhnya, setelah itu berkurung kembali.

"Aku sedang depresi bu, bisakah ibu tidak menggangguku." Ucap Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa? keluar dan katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku tidak ingin keluar!"

"Dasar anak ini, kau harus keluar dan ke kampus. Ayahmu bahkan tidak mengerti kau kenapa seperti ini?"

"Ibu tolong jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sakura cukup terkejut, itu bukan suara ibunya, namun suara Sasuke.

"Apa kau dengar itu? Bahkan uhm.. aku bingung harus mengatakan pacarmu atau dosenmu datang berkunjung gara-gara kau tidak datang ke kampus hingga tiga hari." Ucap Mebuki dan menatap malu pada Sasuke, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara bagaimana lagi dengan Sakura. "Maafkan anak itu yaa." Ucap Mebuki pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang membujuknya keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, jika perlu sesuatu, katakan saja." Ucap ramah Mebuki, dia senang melihat calon menantunya datang, pria tinggi dan tampan, Mebuki merasa Sakura tidak salah memilih calon.

Mebuki beranjak dari depan kamar Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dan menatap pintu kamar itu, dia mendengar ucapan Sakura jika dia tengah 'depresi'.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di depan kamarmu seharian?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura begitu keras kepala dan tidak ingin keluar, terdengar kunci pintu kamar di buka namun pintunya tidak juga terbuka, Sasuke memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya, gelap, kamar Sakura begitu gelap, dari dalam pun dia bisa mencium aroma manis, hal yang wajar untuk kamar seorang gadis, pria itu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu, masih berdiri tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, kamar Sakura begitu gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya dari gorden yang tutup, walaupun sedikit, Sasuke bisa melihat ada sebuah gundukan di atas ranjang Sakura, gadis itu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan masih tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?" Gugup Sakura, pada akhirnya Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya, hal yang tidak di inginkan Sakura.

Tidak ada suara apapun, Sakura bisa merasakan ranjangnya bergerak, Sasuke duduk di sisinya dan menatap gundukan itu.

"Apa alasan depresimu karena laporan? Aku pikir itu akan segera di acc." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-aku tidak depresi." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, lalu yang kau ucapkan pada ibumu?"

"Kau salah dengar!" Sakura pun membela diri.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah." Sakura menurunkan selimutnya, dia pun bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau datang ke rumah? Aku akan datang ke kampus." Ucap Sakura.

"Kapan? Kapan kau akan datang? Aku yakin kau tidak akan datang, apa kau tengah menghukumku? Atau apa karena seorang anak kecil?"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, semua ucapan Sasuke benar. "Aku hanya tengah memikirkannya."

"Kau membuatku khawatir dan juga kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu."

"Maaf."

Pria itu bergerak perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau menjawabnya sekarang."

"A-apa?" Gugup Sakura, dia begitu malu jika Sasuke terlalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya masih merona, Sasuke tidak juga menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Atau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?"

Sakura menaikan selimutnya menutupi wajahnya, dia sungguh malu dan bingung harus menjawab apa, hatinya belum siap.

"Katakan Sakura. Aku butuh jawabanmu. Jika kau tidak menjawab apa-apa, aku akan menjauh darimu dan hubungan kita berakhir."

"Tidak!" Sakura segera menurunkan selimutnya, memeluk erat Sasuke dan membuat pria itu menindihnya. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, aku, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu lagi untuk berpikir, aku mohon." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat panik.

Pria itu cukup terkejut, Sakura terlalu erat memeluknya hingga sulit membuatnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan rangkulan Sakura dari lehernya, menaruh kedua tangan gadis itu pada sisi tubuhnya. "Kau membuatku terkejut." Sasuke pikir Sakura akan mencekiknya.

"Maaf."

"Hn, aku akan memberimu waktu, tolong jangan menghindar dan datanglah ke kampus. Aku cukup merindukanmu jika kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan melembut yang membuat Sakura luluh, pria itu begitu pandai menenangkan gadisnya.

"A-aku akan datang." Ucap Sakura, kembali berwajah malu, Sasuke tidak juga beranjak dari atasnya.

Hening, suasana kamar yang gelap, tubuh Sakura yang sedikit panas, dia cukup bodoh untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, sekarang Sasuke pun masih berada di atasnya dan menatapnya begitu lama, rona merah terus menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, mengecup perlahan bibir Sakura, kecupan perlahan, hingga ciuman menuntut, dia sungguh merindukan Sakura, tiga hari tidak ada kabar, semua pesannya tidak di balas, ponselnya pun tidak di angkat.

Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain, Sasuke belum juga melepaskan Sakura, masih menciumnya dengan penuh rasa kerinduan, ciuman mereka terhenti sejenak, deruh napas dari keduanya, tatapan Sakura begitu sayup, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap wajah gadis di bawahnya, dia terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Sa-Sasuke-hmpp~." Kembali ciuman yang begitu dalam, lidah yang saling berbelit dan menciptakan saliva saat kedua lidah itu terpisah sejenak dan tidak terlihat lagi saat bibir mereka menyatuh, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, jantungnya terus berpacuh lebih cepat, Sasuke berhenti pada bibirnya, ciumannya pun turun pada leher Sakura, gadis itu bisa mendengar suara isapan dan kecupan dari bibir Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, cu-cukup." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah kecupan lagi dan beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu, Sakura terus mengatur napasnya, Sasuke terlalu lama menciumnya hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Keluarlah dan berbicara pada ibumu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan keluar." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sudah berdiri dan mengajak Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya, dia harus keluar dari tempat itu, sedikit lagi dia tidak akan bisa tahan jika hanya mencium Sakura.

Mendatangi ruang tamu, Mebuki begitu senang, Sasuke sudah membujuk anaknya untuk keluar, mereka mulai berbicara santai, terutama pembicaraan tentang lamaran yang membuat Sakura sangat-sangat malu, Sasuke begitu tenang membicarakannya walaupun dia belum mendapat jawaban 'iya' dari Sakura, dia sudah mengatakan akan memberi waktu pada Sakura dan hanya mereka yang mengetahui hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Laporan proposal yang sudah selesai, Sakura akan mendaftar untuk seminar proposal, dia bisa tenang sekarang, mengecek tanggal seminar, dia tidak sabar untuk segera lulus dan menyandang gelarnya. Mengingat kembali, ayahnya seperti sebuah alarm untuknya setiap hari, selalu saja Kizashi mengatakan kapan Sasuke akan datang melamarnya? Sakura belum memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke, pria itu pun masih menunggu, jika Sakura sudah memberi jawaban, maka Sasuke akan datang segera ke rumahnya.

Saat ini, Sakura memandangi sebuah rumah, dia mendatangi kembali kediaman Sasuke, Sasuke tengah libur, dia pun kadang tidak bertemu Sasuke yang sibuk mengajar, Sakura datang tanpa memberi kabar pada Sasuke, memencet bel dan bukan seorang pelayan yang membukakannya, melainkan anak kecil itu, Sakura langsung bertemu dengannya. Itachi terlihat senang, Sakura datang kembali setelah waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ha-hai." Canggung Sakura, sedang berusaha untuk bisa akrab dengan anak itu.

"Ibuu!" Sekali lagi Sakura mendengar ucapan yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Itachi pun memeluk erat Sakura, gadis itu sengaja berjongkok, spontan saja melihat reaksi anak kecil itu. "Aku senang kau datang lagi." Ucap Itachi. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Itachi setelah pelukannya terlepas.

Pelayan yang tengah sibuk di dapur baru saja keluar dan melihat siapa yang datang, dia pun sedikit khawatir jika orang asing yang datang dan yang membuka pintu adalah Itachi.

"Selamat siang nona." Sapa ramah pelayan rumah Sasuke.

"Selamat siang."

"Maaf terlambat untuk membukakan pintu."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah membukakan pintu untukku." Ucap Sakura dan melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Ayah ada di kamar, dia sedang istirahat." Ucap Itachi, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya naik ke lantai dua.

Sakura semakin canggung, dia masuk begitu saja hingga ke kamar Sasuke, Itachi yang membukakan pintu, Sakura bisa melihat pria itu tertidur dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku akan membangunkan ayah." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura segera mencegat Itachi, mengajak anak kecil itu untuk keluar dan kembali menutup perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Itachi, wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria.

"Uhm, tentu, bagaimana yaa, aku rasa kita harus saling mengenal pertama-tama." Ucap Sakura.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Itachi sopan.

"Anak yang pintar, namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Ibu!"

Sakura tertawa, walaupun memperkenalkan nama, Itachi tetap memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Kapan ibu akan tinggal di sini?" Ucap Itachi, berharap Sakura tinggal bersama mereka.

"Segera mungkin, aku janji." Ucap Sakura.

"Janji!"

"Uhm, janji."

Keduanya saling melingkari jari kelingking. Pelayan datang dan mengatakan untuk makan siang telah siap, Itachi pun di mintai untuk menunggu di ruang makan dan Sakura yang akan membangunkan Sasuke, anak kecil itu berjalan dengan santai, Sakura memintanya untuk tidak berlarian di tangga.

Kembali membuka pintu kamar itu, berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke, pria itu tidak terusik dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, napas teratur dan wajah tertidurnya begitu damai, kemeja putih yang di kenakannya sedikit terbuka pada bagian dada, Sakura bisa melihat otot dada pria itu. Bergerak perlahan, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mata onyx pria itu terbuka, Sasuke terbangun.

"Sakura? Kapan kau datang?" Ucap Sasuke dan bangun.

"Baru saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya merona.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat menggoda Sakura.

"A-aku sudah memutuskannya!" Tegas Sakura.

"O-hoo...~ Jadi, nona Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengatakan iya.

"Aku sudah sangat lamat menunggu jawaban itu." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura. "Terima kasih, terima kasih kau sudah mau menerima kami." Lanjut Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta sederhana untuk merayakan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, para dosen dan mahasiswa teman Sakura, mereka pun di undang, Sakura menunda sejenak laporan hasilnya dan skripsinya, kedua orang tua dari kedua mempelai pun turut hadir, orang tua Sasuke mendapat kabar baik dan setuju melihat gadis yang di cintai anak mereka.

"Kau sudah semakin besar Itachi." Ucap Fugaku dan menggendong cucunya itu.

"Kakek juga semakin tua." Ucap Itachi dan sontak membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Satu hal yang baru saja di ketahui oleh Sakura, sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada kedua orang tua Sakura, kecuali Sakura jika Uchiha Itachi bukanlah anak kandung Sasuke, tapi dia adalah keponakan Sasuke yang di besarkannya, Itachi saat itu masih kecil dan hanya mengetahui jika Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Sasuke menanggung segalanya dan berjanji akan membuat anak kecil itu bahagia, mengambil peran sebagai ayah, menggantikan kakaknya dan kakak iparnya yang sudah meninggal.

Pesta berakhir dan kini di kamar yang juga menjadi kamar milik Sakura, keduanya saling menatap di atas ranjang, setelah membersihkan diri, Sakura menuntut permintaan maaf dari Sasuke yang tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal jika Itachi bukan anakmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau akan tetap menerimanya?"

"Te-tentu saja, dia sudah seperti anak bagimu artinya aku pun harus menganggapnya anakku juga."

"Kau masih saja membahas hal ini." Ucap Sasuke, bergerak dan mendorong perlahan Sakura hingga menindihnya, wajah gadis itu merona, sekarang mereka sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Berbaring di sisi bahu Sakura. "Kita perlu istirahat." Lanjut Sasuke, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sakura yang cukup cepat.

"I-iya." Gugup Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, masih merona dan dekat jantung itu cukup terdengar baginya, tertawa perlahan.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, tiba-tiba Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan bersikap dingin, tertawa dengan cerianya.

"Apa kau habis berlari?"

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, mendorong Sasuke ke samping dan kini gadis itu membelakangi Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya, dia benar-benar malu, jantungnya tengah deg-degan dan Sasuke mendengarnya. Sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya, Sasuke mendekap tubuh istrinya itu.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan apapun lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat malu.

"Hn, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi." Ucap Sasuke, pelukannya mengerat, mengecup perlahan bahu Sakura, menyeka rambutnya dan memperlihatkan batang leher istrinya, mengecup sesekali dan mengisapnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan suara desahannya, tangan Sasuke yang mendekapnya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sakura, tangannya pun bergerak sekedar membelai dada istrinya itu dengan lembut, Sakura sedikit tersentak, belaian pada dadanya membuatnya merinding, menahan napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sasuke masih tidak berhenti dengan kecupan dan belaian dari tangannya. Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti, menurunkan perlahan celana Sakura dan membuangnya begitu saja, satu tangannya kembali untuk meremas lembut dada Sakura dan satu tangannya membelai pada area sensitifnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia pun bisa merasakan semua sentuhan suaminya itu, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan tidak hentinya suara desahan perlahan keluar dari mulut gadis itu, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya, bibir mereka pun bertemu dan saling mencumbu, Sakura mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak masuk dan menggesek di sana.

"Ayah, ibu." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, segera menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka, Sakura membungkus diri dengan selimut tak lupa mengambil celananya dan memakainya di dalam selimut.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke, menghampiri Itachi dan menghalangi tatapan anak kecil itu saat Sakura sibuk merapikan diri.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama kalian." Ucap Itachi, tatapannya pun terlihat sangat menginginkan tidur dengan mereka.

Sakura selesai merapikan dirinya, menatap Itachi dan memanggil anak kecil itu untuk naik ke ranjang. Sasuke terlihat tidak senang saat ini, dia sudah menunggu untuk bersama Sakura dan anak kecil itu sedikit mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Itachi berlari dan naik ke atas ranjang, Sakura sudah mengatur bantal dan membuat Itachi bisa tertidur di tengah, anak kecil itu bahkan terlihat senang, tertidur dengan memeluk Sakura, menghalangi Sasuke yang sangat ingin tidur sambil memeluk istrinya itu.

Tepat pukul jam 2 pagi, Itachi tertidur lelap, ranjang yang di tempatinya hanya ada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pindah kamar namun mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi, ini permintaan Sasuke, Sakura sampai harus menahan desahan kerasnya, Sasuke membungkamnya dengan mulutnya, terus mencium Sakura dan menggerakkan tubuh Sakura yang tengah duduk di atasnya, dalam keadaan tanpa busana, kamar mandi yang lembab dan menciptakan atmosfer yang semakin membakar nafsu antara keduanya. Mengubah posisi dan gerakan itu semakin cepat hingga Sakura akan mendesah panjang lagi dan lagi. Kegiatan mereka cukup lama, Sakura kelelahan, pria itu masih menopang tubuh Sakura dan memintanya untuk sedikit lebih lama melakukan kegiatan ini hingga Sasuke benar-benar terpuaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura hanya melihat Itachi yang tertidur, melirik jam, sudah jam 9 pagi, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya, memahami jika Sasuke yang sebagai dosen memiliki waktu mengajar di pagi hari, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal akibat perbuatan Sasuke padanya, melirik Itachi yang tertidur nyenyak, dia pun tidak membangunkannya, hari ini Sakura akan kembali melakukan konsultasi dengan Sasuke, padahal berada di satu atap, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin melakukan konsultasi saat mereka berada di rumah, Sasuke ingin Sakura seperti mahasiswi lainnya yang mendatangi ruangannya. Tinggal langkah terakhir, jika skripsinya telah acc dan ujian sidang, Sakura akan bebas dari status mahasiswanya.

Bergegas bersiap untuk ke kampus, sebelum berangkat membangunkan Itachi, dia pun begitu menikmati perannya menjadi seorang ibu muda.

"Itachi, bangun." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut, membelai rambut anak kecil itu, dia terlihat menggeliat dan menguap, membuka matanya menatap Sakura, senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, bu."

"Aku akan ke kampus, jadi bersiaplah dan jangan lupa sarapan."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Manja Itachi.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus tinggal di rumah."

Wajah Itachi terlihat cemberut, dia tidak ingin di tinggalkan Sakura, anak kecil itu ingin terus bersama Sakura, baru kali ini dia merasakan punya seorang ibu.

"Uhm.. bagaimana jika kau tinggal di rumah dan saat aku pulang, aku akan membawakan buku bacaan yang bagus, kata Sasuke kau suka buku."

"Hn! Aku suka buku!" Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah. Ayo bangun dan cari bibi." Ucap Sakura, mengajak anak itu turun dari kasur dan menuntunnya ke lantai bawah. Meminta pelayan untuk mengurus Itachi dan Sakura akan bergegas ke kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali konsultasi laporan, Sasuke memperhatikan serius setiap bab yang di kerjakan Sakura, sementara itu, Sakura menatap malas akan pria yang sudah berstatus suami dengannya, di sisi lain, mahasiswi yang satu angkatan dengan Sakura dan sama-sama mendapat Sasuke sebagai pembimbing mereka terlihat gregetan sendiri, dia pun tahu jika dosennya itu adalah suami teman angkatannya ini, mereka tidak terkesan sebagai pasangan suami-istri, melainkan sebagai dosen dan mahasiswinya.

"Cari buku ini untuk bab bagian hasil dan bandingkan." Ucap Sasuke, menuliskan buku referensi pada lembar depan laporan Sakura. "Dan pada bagian kesimpulan sebaiknya mengambil inti yang lebih detail saja, tidak perlu menggunakan kalimat yang berbelit." Tegur Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, pasrah, lagi-lagi harus mendapat revisi.

Setelahnya, keduanya pamit dan berjalan keluar.

"Padahal itu laporanmu dan aku yang deg-degan." Ucap Tenten, dia adalah teman seperjuangan Sakura di fakultasnya. "Apa sikapnya pun seperti itu jika di rumah? Kalian sungguh pandai berakting sebagai dosen dan mahasiswi." Heboh Tenten.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-sensei memang selalu tegas, di rumah pun dia akan tegas padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, setidaknya dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih lembut jika hanya berdua." Goda Tenten dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura.

"A-apaan sih, ti-tidak juga." Wajah Sakura tidak bisa berbohong, dia sungguh malu saat ini.

"Kau mudah di tebak, Sakura."

"Sudah-sudah, aku harus ke perpustakaan."

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari menikmati perannya sebagai mahasiswi yang terus-terusan mendapat revisi dan saat di rumah, menjadi seorang ibu yang bisa di andalkan, Sakura masih cukup muda dan dia nyaman jika bermain bersama Itachi. Hari ini Sakura tidak ke kampus, kepalanya sedang pusing dengan laporannya, Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah membantunya, biasanya dia akan begadang setiap malam dan Sasuke tidur nyenyak, dia tetap menjadi dosen yang jahat bagi Sakura.

"Ayah!" Teriak Itachi, dia berhenti bermain bola bersama Sakura di halaman belakang mereka.

Sakura melihat Itachi yang sudah berlari menghampiri Sasuke, dia sendiri merasa harus kabur atau pura-pura lupa.

"Bisakah kau bermain sendiri? Aku ingin bicara dengan ibumu." Ucap Sasuke, tersenyum pada Itachi dan menatap horror pada Sakura.

"Iya." Itachi mulai bermain sendirian.

Sakura berjalan dengan malas, sedikit takut, entah apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya, mungkin akan memarahinya.

"Tutup pintunya." Ucap Sasuke setelah mereka berada di kamar. Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya dan membukanya, melepaskan kemeja yang di kenakannya dan kini hanya tinggal celana panjangnya saja. "Kenapa hanya bermain dan tidak datang ke kampus?" Tegur Sasuke, nada suaranya masih terdengar santai.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup, kau harus menyelesaikan laporanmu dan segeralah wisuda."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, hanya saja aku sedang jenuh."

"Jika jenuh terus, bagaimana nasib laporanmu?"

"Uhk, dasar dosen jahat." Gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah istri sekaligus mahasiswinya itu, dia malas-malasan dan meninggalkan laporannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, pakai pakaianmu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona, walaupun melihat tubuh Sasuke setiap hari, tetap saja dia masih tetap malu.

"Malam ini kau harus menyelesaikan laporanmu." Teguran terakhir dari Sasuke.

"Uhm." Gumam Sakura, dia pun mengalihkan tatapannya.

Pria ini terus menatap wajah istrinya itu, terkesan imut, dia sedang memperlihatkan wajah tidak senangnya, memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajah Sakura.

"Bisakah kau katakan pada Itachi jika tidak perlu setiap hari tidur bersama kita?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai risih jika Itachi terus-terusan meminta tidur dan akan mengamuk atau merengek jika tidak di ijinkan.

"Kenapa? Aku senang dia tidur bersama kita?"

"Lalu, apa kau mau terus melakukannya di kamar mandi? Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengeluh pegal dan sakit pada tubuhmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sangat merona. "Ke-kenapa malah membahas hal itu!" Protesnya.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sakura. "Itachi jadi begitu menyayangimu, kami dulunya jarang tidur bersama, setelah kau ada dia begitu ceria, aku rasa, dia pun mendapatkan hal yang lengkap dalam hidupnya, tapi aku ingin kau membujuknya untuk tidak tidur di kamar kita lagi." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja."

"Haa.~ dia hanya mau mendengarmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengatakannya."

Berikutnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, benar saja, Sakura berhasil membujuk Itachi untuk kembali tidur di kamarnya, seperti mendapat sebuah kemenangan mutlak, menarik Sakura dan menindih istrinya itu.

"Ini jauh lebih nyaman." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya perlahan bergerak, tidak sabar ingin mencium bibir istrinya.

"Berhenti kataku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menahan wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Bo-bodoh! Apa kau lupa? Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku, aku tidak ingin mendengar cemohan dosen _killer_ itu lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia lupa jika dosen _killer_ itu tengah menindihnya, Sakura keceplosan mengucapkan dua kata yang di nobatkan dari para mahasiswa yang sudah di ajari Sasuke.

"Cih, kenapa harus dosen _killer?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, kau begitu terkenal dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Sakura.

Menjauh dari Sakura, dia harus menahan diri, dia sudah menegur Sakura berkali-kali untuk menyelesaikan laporannya dan membuatnya menunda keinginannya.

"Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan, aku akan memeriksanya lebih teliti besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa besok!"

"Hn, besok."

"Tapi-"

"-Cepat selesaikan."

Sakura terlihat sangat kesal, memandang Sasuke yang tengah berbaring santai, dia harus begadang malam ini jika akan menyelesaikan laporannya.

" _Dasar suami-dosen yang jaaaahatttttt...!_ Teriakan batin seorang mahasiswi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Itachi tidak melihat Sakura seharian, pikirnya jika ibu barunya itu tengah ke kampus, namun saat bertanya pada pelayan, Sakura sepanjang hari di kamar dan tidak juga keluar rumah, katanya dia tidak enak badan dan tidur seharian, Sasuke juga belum di hubunginya, Sakura hanya merasa perlu istirahat, dia terus begadang untuk menyelesaikan laporannya.

Anak kecil itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur, berjalan lebih dekat, Sakura bisa merasakan ada yang naik di atas ranjang, membuka matanya dan melihat Itachi yang duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatapnya.

"Ibu tidak ke kampus?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura, membelai perlahan wajah imut anak laki-laki itu.

"Ibu sakit?" Tanyanya lagi, walaupun masih kecil, dia seperti mengerti apapun di sekitarnya.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya lelah." Ucap Sakura, bangun perlahan dan duduk bersandar. "Apa kau ingin menemaniku?" Menarik perlahan Itachi agar bersandar pada dirinya, sebuah anggukan pasti dan Itachi pun mendapat belaian kasih sayang dari ibunya itu.

"Aku akan menemani ibu hingga ayah pulang." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu, sejak awal dia begitu di terima oleh Itachi, hingga sekarang pun Itachi semakin sayang padanya, seperti menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Itachi tertidur di pangkuan Sakura, wanita ini membiarkannya dia merasa sudah cukup istirahat dan tetap saja masih kurang enak badan, pintu terbuka dan Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke datang dengan seorang pria.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang? Dan siapa dia?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia adalah dokter, kata pelayan, kau terlihat kurang sehat, kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya pun membangunkan Itachi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan memeriksanya." Ucap dokter itu.

"Ayah." Ucap Itachi, dia pun bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kemarilah, ibu Sakura akan di periksa sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat Itachi dari Sakura, menggendong anak kecil itu, dia masih dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan sesekali menguap. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya." Lanjut Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

Dokter itu pun mulai memeriksa Sakura, tidak beberapa lama, Sasuke kembali setelah menidurkan Itachi di kamarnya. Sebuah senyum di wajah dokter.

"Selamat tuan Uchiha, istri anda sedang hamil." Ucap dokter itu.

"Hamil?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak percaya jika akan segera mendapatkan seorang anak.

"Tolong jaga kesehatan anda, jangan terlalu banyak begadang, ini akan membuat anda terkena anemia, perbanyak istirahat, tidur teratur dan jangan lupa dengan asupan makanan yang bergizi." Ucap dokter itu.

"Baik, dok." Ucap Sakura, mengangguk malu.

Sasuke terlihat senang, hanya tersenyum tipis, dia pun mulai mengantar dokter itu keluar.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke cepat kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar dokter itu, memeluk senang istrinya, mereka akan segera punya anak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura, dia tengah serius memperhatikan dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup, segeralah ajukan jadwal skripsimu." Ucap Sasuke, dia selesai memeriksa laporan skripsi Sakura, tidak ada yang perlu di revisinya lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa ini bukan sebuah kebijakan karena aku sedang hamil?" Ucap Sakura dan memicingkan mata ke arah dosen sekaligus suaminya itu.

"Apa kau ingin mendapat revisi lagi? Lagi pula ini tidak ada hubungannya antara kau sedang hamil atau tidak." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah tegasnya.

"Uhk, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada suami jahat seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura.

"Apa sudah selesai? Sebaikanya kau pulang dan istirahat, aku harus mengajar lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia bersikap seperti biasanya, dosen tegas dan cuek.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas. "Jangan lupa akan ucapan dokter, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat."

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja, ini masih 3 bulan, belum ada apa-apanya, lagi pula aku ingin makan-makanan yang manis." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi jangan terlalu banyak dan jaga kondisi badanmu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Cerewet, aku akan pergi sekarang juga, pak. Terima kasih atas bimbingannya." Ucap Sakura dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, membuat wanita ini berbalik dan menatap wajah suaminya itu.

Pelukan dan kecupan di jidatnya. "Hati-hati saat berada di luar dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Sasuke, masih memeluk istrinya itu.

"Iya, aku tidak akan lama, lagi pula aku tidak tega membiarkan Itachi sendirian dengan pelayan, aku ingin memiliki banyak waktu dengannya." Ucap Sakura dan membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah selesai dengan memperbanyak laporan skripsinya, menyiapkan segala sesuatu bersama teman-temannya yang akan sama-sama melakukan seminar skripsi, menatap catatan kecilnya, mengecek kembali hal-hal yang perlu di persiapkannya untuk lusa, dia tidak ingin ada yang terlupakan, sesekali kembali mempelajari laporannya dan kadang akan bertanya pada Sasuke.

Melirik ke arah Sasuke, sejak pagi ada yang aneh dengan suaminya itu, kini dia terbaring lemas dan seakan tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Apa masih mual?" Ucap Sakura, menyimpan laporannya di meja dan menghampiri Sasuke, pria itu terlihat menutup matanya.

"Tidak lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan membuka matanya.

"Kau ini sangat aneh, apa kau tidak salah makan? Atau masuk angin?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke, menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Sakura untuk duduk di atas ranjang, wanita itu mengikuti apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, pria itu pun bergerak dan menempatkan kepalanya pada kedua paha Sakura, dia ingin sedikit manja pada istrinya.

Usapan lembut pada rambut Sasuke, pria itu kembali menutup matanya, akhir-akhir ini setiap paginya dia akan mengalami mual yang hebat, dia jadi bingung sendiri, siapa yang tengah mengandung dan siapa yang merasa mual, Sakura tidak pernah merasakan mual.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, anak laki-laki itu bergerak perlahan dan seperti tengah mengintip, tatapan yang tidak biasanya di perlihatkannya, dia sudah tahu jika ibu Sakuranya tengah mengandung seorang adik bayi yang nantinya akan menjadi adiknya, tapi sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Ucap Sakura.

Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya. "Apa aku boleh tidur di sini?" Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke bangun dan melihat anak laki-laki itu, Sasuke tahu dia anak yang pandai, bahkan saat Sakura memintanya kembali tidur di kamarnya dia tidak rewel atau mengamuk, kali ini Sasuke akan membiarkannya, menggerakkan tangannya perlahan memanggil Itachi, anak kecil itu berlari dan segera naik ke atas ranjang, menempatkan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan berbaring setelah Sakura menaruh bantal untuknya, tatapannya pun mengarah pada perut Sakura yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"Kapan dia akan keluar?" Tanya Itachi dan menunjuk perut Sakura.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dia tidak tahan untuk tertawa, Sakura pun tersenyum malu.

"Uhm... mungkin saat bulan ke-9 dia akan keluar. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ucap Sakura dan mengusap perlahan pipi Itachi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari anak kecil itu, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, melihat reaksi Itachi.

"Tidak, aku ngantuk." Ucap Itachi dan menutup matanya.

Sakura pun ikut berbaring, tidur menyamping mengarah pada Itachi, menatap Sasuke yang sudah berbaring juga. Itachi membuka matanya sejenak, mengubah posisi tidur ke arah Sakura, menatap kembali perut ibunya itu, seakan enggan untuk mendapatkan adik, dia hanya ingin kasih sayang Sakura hanya padanya.

Sakura belum menutup matanya, satu tangannya membelai puncuk kepala Sasuke, pria itu memintanya dan satu tangannya lagi mendekap Itachi, anak kecil itu rindu untuk tidur bersama kedua orang tua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

"Aku baru sadar jika bawa-bawa bayi dalam perut lebih cepat lelah." Ucap Sakura, segera berbaring di ranjang, mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah hampir 9 bulan. Tak terasa kegiatan mahasiswanya telah berakhir dan gelar sarjananya pun sudah di dapatnya, sekarang Sakura hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan rutin untuk mengecek kehamilannya di rumah sakit.

Sasuke kembali ke kampus setelah mengantar Sakura pulang. Pintu kamar wanita itu terbuka perlahan, menoleh ke arah pintunya dan melihat Itachi di sana.

"Ibu sudah pulang?" Tanya Itachi. Tatapan aneh yang di perlihatkan Itachi pada Sakura, wanita itu sadar akan raut wajah Itachi, dia terkesan sedang marah.

"Iya, ibu baru saja pulang, kemarilah." Ucap Sakura, memanggil Itachi ke arahnya, namun anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak berlari seperti biasanya, dia akan senang jika di panggil oleh Sakura. "Ada apa, Itachi?" Sakura penasaran akan sikap tidak biasa Itachi.

"Ibu selalu sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untukku." Ucap Itachi.

"He? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ibu minta maaf, nah sekarang kemari." Pinta Sakura, walaupun sedang lelah, dia tetap akan sedikit menghibur Itachi.

"Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa harus ada adek bayi? Kenapa? Ibu hanya menyayanginya, ayah juga begitu, kalian tidak ada waktu lagi untukku."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Itachi, anak itu benar-benar marah, Sakura tidak menyadari beberapa hal jika sekarang dia sedikit sulit tidur bersama Itachi, Sasuke akan menegurnya dan meminta Sakura harus tidur di tempat yang lebih luas, mengingat perutnya yang semakin besar, masa kehamilan Sakura yang semakin dekat dengan kelahiran, wanita ini jadi sulit untuk bermain dengan Itachi, cepat lelah dan kadang kakinya mengalami bengkak yang umumnya normal, dia jadi harus berada di kasur sepanjang hari. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar bisa menemani Itachi, dia hanya sulit untuk bergerak, Sasuke pun sibuk.

"Maaf jika ibu tidak menyadarinya, selama ini ibu berusaha bermain denganmu hanya saja sedikit kesulitan." Ucap Sakura, dia bingung untuk menjelaskannya, memiliki anak lebih awal walaupun Itachi bukan anaknya, dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak, hal semacam seperti ini pun baru saja di rasakan Sakura, Itachi protes akan bayi yang tengah di kandungnya.

"Aku mengerti, bu, baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kamar." Ucap Itachi, kali ini bukan tatapan marah, namun tatapan hampa.

Pintu kamar Sakura tertutup, wanita itu kembali berbaring, waktunya bersama Itachi semakin sedikit selama perutnya terus membesar, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaannya.

"Cepatlah keluar dan ibu harap kau bisa menemani kakakmu bermain." Ucap Sakura dan mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya, Sakura tertidur, melirik jam dan sudah jam 5 sore, Sakura tertidur cukup lama, bangun perlahan dan berjalan menuruni tangga, mengecek masakan yang akan di masak oleh pelayan hari ini. Suasana di dalam rumah cukup sepi, Itachi juga tak terlihat.

"Dimana Itachi?" Tanya Sakura pada pengasuh.

"Tuan kecil sedang berada di kamar sejak tadi."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, berjalan naik kembali ke lantai dua menuju kamar Itachi.

Tiba di hadapan kamar anak kecil itu, mengetuk beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari kamarnya, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan tidak menemukan anak itu berada di dalam kamarnya, Sakura mengecek seluruh ruangan dan kosong, kembali menuruni tangga dan bertanya kepada para pengasuh dan mereka tidak ada yang melihat Itachi di lantai 1, masih berusaha tenang, mereka pun mulai mencari Itachi di setiap sudut ruangan di rumah, pelayan lainnya mencari di luar atau sekitar jalanan kompleks, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menemukan Itachi.

"Kemana anak itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia kebingungan harus mencari Itachi, tidak biasanya Itachi akan keluar kediaman jika tanpa seorang pengasuh.

Hampir gelap, seluruh pelayan sudah kembali dan mereka masih belum menemukan Itachi.

"Tolong jaga rumah, biar aku yang mencarinya, mungkin dia tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Sakura, memakai jaket dan berjalan keluar, berharap Itachi tidak berjalan-jalan di tempat yang berbahaya, Sakura sangat khawatir Itachi tidak berada di rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura berusaha melihat anak laki-laki kecil satu persatu, kadang langkahnya terhenti, dia mulai kelelahan, mengingat kembali ucapan Itachi, dia hanya mengatakan akan kembali ke kamarnya namun anak kecil itu tidak kembali ke kamar dan menghilang dari dalam rumah.

"Kau ada dimana?" Gumam Sakura, raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedih, merasa ini adalah salahnya, mungkin memiliki anak sendiri terlalu cepat untuknya, dia harus menunggu Itachi besar dan anak itu bisa memahami segalanya, namun semua sudah terlambat, Sakura hanya pasrah akan dirinya sekarang.

"Itaaachiiii...!" Teriak Sakura. Terus berjalan, hari pun sudah mulai gelap, langkah Sakura terhenti, merasa jika dari pahanya mengalir sesuatu, perutnya juga terasa sakit, wanita itu sudah tidak kuat berjalan dan duduk di pinggir jalan, terkejut akan bagian selangkangannya yang basah, berusaha menahan sakit dan kembali meneriaki nama Itachi.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Itachi, anak kecil ini berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, dia terus memikirkan sikap kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin akan tidak peduli jika dia pergi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikiran yang belum stabil dan emosi yang berlebihan, dia hanya memahami satu hal, orang tuanya tidak perlu anak lagi jika dia sudah menjadi anak mereka. Anak itu berhenti berjalan dan melihat orang berlarian, mereka berbicara tentang wanita hamil yang harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit, air ketubannya pecah, Itachi iseng mengikuti mereka, tiba di kerumunan beberapa orang, Itachi sangat-sangat terkejut, mobil ambulans yang di panggil salah satu orang yang melihat keadaan Sakura saat Itachi sudah tiba, mereka mulai membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam ambulans.

"Ibu...! Ibu...!" Teriak Itachi, dia segera mengikuti para perawat yang membawa ibunya.

"Kau anak dari ibu ini?" Tanya seorang perawat.

"Iya, dia ibuku, aku mohon, biarkan aku ikut." Ucap Itachi.

"Cepatlah."

Ambulans segera melaju dengan cukup cepat, seorang dokter dan perawat sedang mengecek kondisi Sakura selama dalam perjalanan, Itachi melihat wajah pucat ibunya, wajahnya takut terlihat dan dia pun menangis, memegang tangan ibunya.

"Dokter, apa ibuku akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Itachi, dia sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah, ibumu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap dokter itu, namun keadaan Sakura cukup kritis dan dia harus segera di operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berlarian menuju ruang IGD, bertanya pada seorang perawat di bagian resepsionis, pria itu sangat terkejut mendengar telpon dari rumah sakit, setibanya di ruang tunggu IGD, di sana hanya ada Itachi yang duduk termenung.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat panik.

"Hikss... maafkan aku... ini semua salahku, ibu jadi sakit." Ucap Itachi, dia terus menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, di saat seperti ini dia harus lebih tenang.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku kabur dari rumah dan ibu mencariku, jika saja aku tidak lakukan hal ini-"

"-Tenanglah Itachi, saat ini doakan saja ibumu agar selamat." Ucap Sasuke, marah pada Itachi tidak akan membalikkan keadaan, seorang dokter keluar, Sasuke buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Keadaan istri anda cukup kritis, air ketubannya pecah di waktu lahir yang belum di tentukan, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolong putri anda." Jelas dokter itu, setelahnya kembali ke ruangan operasi lagi, dia hanya memberi kabar dan meminta ijin Sasuke agar istrinya di operasi, dia tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal lagi, namun ada kemungkinan terburuk, bayinya bisa saja meninggal saat di keluarkan.

Sasuke berdiri mematung, rasa sesak di dadanya, dia bisa kehilangan putrinya, sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, pria itu menoleh ke bawah dan melihat wajah Itachi, anak laki-laki itu menahan isak tangisnya, sesekali menyeka air matanya, tapi tetap saja dia terus menangis tanpa bersuara.

Pria itu mengajak Itachi untuk duduk di ruang tunggu, tidak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

Beberapa jam berlalu, operasi berhasil di jalankan, dokter keluar tanpa memberi kabar apapun, mereka hanya mengatakan untuk menunggu, sementara Sakura akan tetap di IGD hingga masa kritisnya terlewatkan dan akan di bawa ke ruangan inap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 09:50**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di kursi tunggu, Itachi yang membangunkannya, keduanya terlihat kusut, mereka tidak pulang hingga mengetahui kabar Sakura, terus menunggu di ruang tunggu hingga tertidur di sana.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke, sejak semalam Itachi tidak ingin makan, dia tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Sakura.

Sebuah gelengan kepala dari Itachi, dia tidak ingin makan apapun, masih merasa bersalah, dia hanya ingin ibunya segera sadar dan adik bayinya selamat.

"Kau juga akan sakit jika tidak makan, tenanglah, ada banyak dokter dan perawat yang bisa menjaga ibu, kita harus cari sarapan dulu." Ucap Sasuke, menggendong Itachi dan mengajak anak kecil itu keluar rumah sakit, dia sedikit lelah, tubuhnya pegal-pegal, Sasuke tidak terbiasa tidur di kursi.

"Apa ibu akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Itachi.

"Hn, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan dedek bayi?"

"Dia juga akan baik seperti ibu."

"Ayah marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi lain kali jangan kabur dari rumah, ibu Sakura sangat menyayangimu, dia akan khawatir jika kau seperti ini."

Itachi memeluk erat Sasuke, dia masih di gendong ayahnya. "Aku janji tidak akan kabur lagi dari rumah."

"Itu, anak yang baik. sekarang jalanlah sendiri, kau semakin berat saja." Ucap Sasuke dan menurunkan Itachi.

"Aku akan menjadi kakak yang kuat untuk menjaga dedek bayi." Ucap Itachi.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke, dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Itachi, mungkin setelah Sakura sadar, Sasuke bisa mengetahui segalanya, bahkan kegiatan yang kabur dari rumah itu.

Sementara itu di ruang IGD.

Dokter kembali memeriksa nyonya Uchiha itu, dia belum sadarkan diri tapi keadaannya mulai membaik setelah operasi dan meminta seorang perawat memindahkannya ke ruang inap, sementara anaknya, masih di inkubator, tubuhnya terlalu kecil atau lahir prematur dan masih sangat rentang terhadap dunia luar, bayi perempuan itu lahir dengan selamat, tapi masih butuh ruangannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sarapan Sasuke dan selesai, mereka sedikit jadi pusat perhatian beberapa pelayan yang ada di restoran yang mereka datangi, ayah dan anak yang tampan. Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit, seorang perawat menginformasikan jika Sakura sudah di pindahkan ke ruang inap dan bisa di jenguk, sementara anaknya masih berada di ruang inkubator, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat putrinya sementara waktu, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu kecuali dokter atau perawat, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat sebuah inkubator dengan bertuliskan bayi dari Ny. Uchiha. Terasa begitu lega sekaligus senang, putrinya selamat dan istrinya juga selamat, Itachi sulit melihat, kacanya terlalu tinggi, Sasuke menggendong Itachi dan menunjuk dimana adek bayinya sedang tertidur. Itachi cukup terkejut, dia tidak mengetahui jika bayi akan sekecil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain jika dia sangat kecil, ayah." Ucap polos Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia akan besar sepertimu juga, tapi masih menunggu waktu."

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir dia akan terus seperti itu."

"Nah, sekarang kita harus melihat ibu." Ucap Sasuke dan menurunkan Itachi.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor, lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian para perawat perempuan dan tak lupa pengunjung yang tengah berjalan di koridor, tiba di ruangan Sakura, keduanya berjalan masuk, Itachi menatap ibunya yang masih tertidur, Sakura belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Apa ibu sedang tidur?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin saja, kau ingin membangunkannya?"

"Tidak, aku ingin ibu istirahat, setiap harinya ibu terlihat lelah." Ucap Itachi.

"Anak pintar, sekarang jagalah ibumu, ayah akan pergi sebentar, jika terjadi sesuatu segera pencet tombol ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menunjuk tombol untuk memanggil perawat jika terjadi sesuatu.

Itachi mengangguk pasti, Sasuke akan kembali ke rumah, mengambil pakaian untuk Sakura dan mendatangi kampus untuk ijin mengajar, tak lupa dia harus menghubungi kedua orang tua Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya, mereka akan sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi hanya duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sisi ranjang, menatap wajah ibunya tertidur dengan damai, sesekali menatap ruangan itu, dia mencium bau yang membuatnya tidak suka, bau rumah sakit.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama di rasakannya sakit pada bagian perutnya, melirik sekitar dan dia tengah berada di rumah sakit, tatapannya berakhir pada Itachi yang duduk di sisinya.

"Itachi?"

"Ibu, maafkan aku..." Ucap Itachi, dia kembali menangis melihat wajah pucat ibunya.

"Jangan menangis, ibu baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya sedang menghibur Itachi. "Jadi, dimana ayahmu?"

"Ayah pergi sebentar dan akan kembali."

"Uhm.." Sakura menatap ke arah perutnya, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi sana, memikirkan jika keadaannya saat sebelum dia pingsan cukup buruk, Sakura tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain air ketubannya pecah.

"Dia sangat kecil, ibu, kata ayah aku belum bisa bermain dengannya, tapi setelah dia besar, kami bisa bermain bersama." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura merasa lega, anaknya selamat, mendengar ucapan Itachi membuat wanita ini tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau masih tidak suka padanya?" Ucap Sakura, sekedar menggoda Itachi.

"A-aku akan berusaha menyukainya, ba-bagaimana pun juga dia adikku." Tegas Itachi.

Senyum lebar di wajah Sakura, pada akhirnya Itachi mau menerima adiknya.

Tidak beberapa lama, kedua keluarga itu muncul, Uchiha dan Haruno, mereka sangat senang setelah mendapat kabar dari Sasuke, walaupun sedikit khawatir mendengar kabar lainnya, Sakura hampir saja kehilangan anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setahun berlalu.**

"Sarada! Kakak Pulang!" Teriak Itachi, anak laki-laki ini sudah memasuki masa sekolah, setiap harinya dia tidak sabaran untuk pulang lebih cepat, sekedar melihat adik perempuannya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan, sekarang sarada masih belum bisa berjalan, di hanya merangkak dan berdiri di tempat.

"Eehh, tunggu dulu, cuci tanganmu dan ganti baju jika ingin menyentuh adikmu." Tegur Sakura.

"Kenapa, bu?"

"Kau tahu, di luar banyak kuman, apa kau mau adikmu sakit?"

"Iya-iya, bu." Ucap Itachi, segera naik ke kamarnya, mengganti baju dan mencuci tangan, kaki dan wajahnya, dia bergegas kembali ke arah area tempat Sarada bermain.

Sarada sudah mengenal siapapun yang berada di rumah, dia pun sangat ceria saat melihat Itachi berada di sekitarnya, balita perempuan itu senang jika Itachi mengajaknya bermain.

"Ibu, kapan adek bisa berbicara?" Ucap Itachi. Setiapnya harinya hanya ada pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura harus menjawabnya, Itachi seakan antusias akan perkembangan adiknya, dia akan terus bertanya, kapan Sarada jalan, kapan sarada punya gigi, kapan Sarada berdiri, kapan Sarada memanggilnya kakak dan lainnya.

"Sabar yaa, adek 'kan masih kecil, tunggu sampai dia sedikit besar lagi. Nah sekarang bagaimana di sekolah?" Ucap Sakura, sekedar mengawasi pelajaran Itachi.

"Sama saja setiap harinya, aku bosan belajar hal yang sama." Ucap Itachi.

" _Aku rasa keluarga Uchiha keturunan orang-orang yang pintar, Itachi bahkan cepat bosan dengan pelajarannya, anak-anak lain begitu lama memahaminya, dia terlalu cepat."_ Pikir Sakura, Itachi jadi terkesan seperti Sasuke, dia mungkin akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya lebih cepat.

"Aku pulang." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk.

Itachi sudah teriak-teriak memanggil 'ayah' pada Sasuke begitu juga Sarada hanya ikut-ikutan heboh tanpa tahu apapun, dia hanya meniru apa yang Itachi lakukan. Sakura melihat tingkah manis putrinya dan hanya menahan tawa, Itachi dan Sarada heboh jika mendengar ayah mereka pulang.

"Kalian semangat sekali." Ucap Sasuke, duduk di sofa dan menunggu kedua anaknya untuk menghampirinya, tapi tindakan kedua anaknya di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan bersihkan dulu dirimu, apa kau lupa jika kau habis dari luar?" Tegur Sakura.

"Ibu sangat tegas." Ucap Itachi, dia masih di tahan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, menghentikan sejenak keinginannya untuk bersama anak-anaknya, teguran Sakura cukup penting, dia tidak ingin anak-anaknya sakit.

Seperti halnya dengan Itachi, Sasuke juga segera melaksanakan perintah Sakura dan bergegas kembali, duduk di sofa dengan kedua anaknya, Sarada di gendongnya dan Itachi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, kedua anak kecil itu begitu senang jika bersama ayah mereka, Sakura menatap mereka, dia juga ikut senang melihat keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

New oneshoot.

tapi kali ini oneshoot request,

akhirnya bisa merealisasikan salah satu request dari seorang reader. (masih ada beberapa request lagi, jadi satu-satu yaa, sebagai warga indonesia yang baik, mari membudidayakan mengantri...) ficnya di buat sesuai siapa duluan yang request, jadi jika fic request kamu, kamu, atau kamu belum muncul-muncul tandanya berada di antrian paling belakang atau author sedang tidak mood buat idemu, jahat emang yaa authornya, hehehhe, nggk gitu juga sih, author kadang punya mood tersendiri untuk membuat fic *ini malah curhat* jadi fic request yang tidak di buat menunggu mood author membaik, jika tidak, kasusnya akan kayak fic TBC author yang nggak kelar-kelar.

seperti yang sudah author katakan di atas banget tentang ide fic ini, dan tidak perlu ada sequel-sequel, fic ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Tidak mau mikir kelanjutannya lagi (cari alasan) :D

untuk judulnya sendiri, sebenarnya masih pusing mau kasih judul apa dan pada akhirnya dapat ide judul **'Making love'** semoga judul dan isinya tidak terlalu jauh.

kenapa menggunakan nama 'Itachi' ? Mungkin ada yang bertanya begini, mungkin saja, hanya pendapat author, sejujurnya author malas untuk mencarikan nama karakter lainnya, emang sih agak aneh gitu, jadi kesannya kayak Itachi(kakak Sasuke) yang menciut alias jadi anak kecil, sengaja aja pake nama Itachi, ada gitu author jelaskan dikit, jika Sasuke yang mengubah nama anak Itachi dengan menggunakan nama yang sama, biar tetap di kenang begitu. jika masih ada yang ingin bertanya apapun tentang fic ini, silahkan Inbox author bakalan balas deh. *kalau nggk sibuk*

untuk **phycha** sorry jika ide ficnya berakhir dengan begini, cuma segini kemampuan author untuk menambahkan alur-alurnya, emang amat sangat mainstrum, heheheh tapi demi dirimu author buatkan, #eeaaa... semoga suka fic ini, udah ending yaa... uhm.. kira-kira ini udah sesuai dengan pikiranmu nggak yaa? entalah, author berharap sesuai, hehehe... ah, satu hal yang author ubah, dalam penggunaan panggilan, author sedikit kesulitan saat panggilan mama-papa, so author ubah jadi ibu-ayah, tiap kali ketik mama-papa, jadinya ibu-ayah, itu adalah alasannya.

kalau ada kata atau kalimat typo, komen aja, author dengan senang hati menerima review semacam itu agar bisa di edit , hehehe.

so, thanks udah mempercayakan Sasuke fans untuk membuat ide ficnya, semoga terhibur dan lain-lain.

.

.

~Sasuke fans~


End file.
